As an example of procedures of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a procedure of forming an oxide film containing carbon (C) on a substrate is often carried out. In some cases, by allowing C to be contained in an oxide film, it becomes possible to improve an etching resistance or the like of the film.
According to extensive studies of the present inventors, it was found that, if C is contained in an oxide film, the surface roughness of the film is sometimes reduced.